


Day 7: Free Day!

by unsp00kable



Series: Unsp00kable’s Chubby Yuuri Week Contributions [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Day 7 of Chubby Yuuri Week!Featuring Lesbians, anxiety, lingerie, and scissoring!—





	Day 7: Free Day!

**Author's Note:**

> May I present my first ever lesbian fic. 
> 
> I know.

Yuuri had to admit, never in her wildest dreams would she ever had predicted  _ this. _

She was currently in her role model’s, her inspiration, the person that had caused her very own Gay awakening, coach-now-turned-lover’s bathroom shaking like a leaf. 

As her and Victoria had miraculously started dating during the skating season the two had agreed to put the physical aspect of their relationship on hold until the end of season. It had been Yuuri’s idea, stammering and blushing profusely while her girlfriend was covering her in smooches. 

“I don’t know, I want to- I really do Vitya but-  _ hhhh ah you’re making this hard-  _ we should wait until we both aren’t so busy. _ ” _

Victoria started playing with a strand of Yuuri’s black bob, twisting it around and around on her finger, smiling with the light of one hundred sparklers. 

“I don’t mind waiting Yuuri,” she kissed the tip of her cute little button nose, reassuring her girlfriend that yes, she did mean it. 

Yuuri caught her in a lip lock, hoping it conveyed just how thankful she was of Victoria’s understanding. 

After medaling silver she had feared that would be the end of them, but no, her girlfriend had other plans. The night of this season’s banquet Yuuri had been  _ positive  _ her coach was going to jump her bones as soon as they got in their hotel room but she was wrong. Despite the living legend having had been giving her partner  _ the look  _ all night long they’d simply stripped and gone to sleep that night. 

But now that the season was over all Yuuri could think about was  _ Victoria.  _

She’s psyched herself up to it, talking to the silvery blond about how she was ready for them to embark on the sexual aspect of their relationship. Without fail though, she’d chicken out at every attempt and give herself a lame excuse. 

_ I’ll give it a few weeks for us to settle in. I mean, I'm still receiving boxes from home. _

Yuuri moving to St. Petersburg was a last minute decision made at the end of the banquet. Honestly, everyone should’ve seen it coming though. There was no way either of the two women would be able to last more than three days apart, much less an entire off season. 

_ Besides,  _ they were dating now. Which meant lots of dates.  _ Lots of them _ . 

For the first week they ate out every single day for either breakfast, lunch or dinner. The second week was every other day. The third, three times a week. Now at the fifth week of Yuuri living in  _ their  _ apartment they went out every Saturday. 

To say Yuuri’s off season bod was back was an understatement. She’d easily put on ten pounds already, earning herself a little squish to her tummy and an extra jiggle to her thighs. Plus a shit ton of insecurities. 

Like now, trembling in the bathroom all because Victoria was lying down in their bed in lingerie. Usually she slept in her panties and bra but this was  _ lingerie _ , no doubt from some expensive shop in Paris. It had to mean  _ something  _ right _ ? _

_ Maybe she’s getting impatient?  _

Yuuri took a few deep breaths- steeling herself. She was wearing her usual short shorts with a tee shirt that belonged to her girlfriend. 

_ stupid, stupid, I should’ve thought this through and picked out something to wear!  _

The Japanese woman finally got fed up with having to witness her own demise in the bathroom mirror. So, she washed her face and set her shoulders before turning the door knob. 

On the other side was Victoria- who was reading a fashion magazine- looking every bit of Yuuri’s first wet dream. When she heard the sound of the bathroom door she sat her magazine down smiling at her partner. 

“Yuuri, Sweetling, come join me.” 

As soon as Yuuri plopped herself down Victoria wrapped herself around her body like an octopus. She was playing with the hem of her own tee that was riding up Yuuri’s side, head lying on her plush chest. 

Yuuri knew that Victoria 

knew something was up. The dense silence around them even said so. 

Victoria leaned forward, smacking a kiss on the stretch marks that littered Yuuri’s waist. It was a test. If Yuuri giggled she’d know everything was fine, but if she didn’t, they definitely needed to talk.

Unfortunately, Yuuri shied away, yanking her shirt down to hide what Victoria affectionately called her “sweet rolls.” 

Victoria leaned back to be eye level with Yuuri again before asking what was on her mind.

“Nothing.”

Victoria sighed when those Bambi eyes she cherished so much wouldn’t meet hers. 

“Hey, don’t lie to me like that,” Victoria clutched her chest right above her heart beat.

“This old heart of mine can’t take it Yuuri! I could...croak...at any...minute.” 

The taller of the two went limp, being uncharacteristically silly while still being her dramatic self. Yuuri couldn’t resist the nervous bubble of laughter that escaped her, smooching the dusting of freckles that made their appearance every July. 

“It has something to do with how I’m dressed isn’t it?” Victoria closed her eyes, feeling the sparks pass from Yuuri’s lips to her shoulders. 

The smaller of the two wordlessly nodded, resting her head on a particularly pointy shoulder. 

Victoria huffed a laugh. 

“I spilled tea on myself earlier while you were taking Makka for a walk. My favorite set is in the wash and the tee I like to wear sometimes seemed to have gone missing,” she paused to grab Yuuri’s side, “so I grabbed something out of my other underwear drawer that I rarely touch in the closet and this was it.” 

The legend could feel the tension physically leave Yuuri’s body with a puff of air. She placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. 

“Yuuri we don’t ever have to have sex if you don’t want to. If you have an issue with me being so nu-” 

Victoria relaxed into the kisses that Yuuri had graciously interrupted her with. But she wasn’t finished talking yet. She needed to make sure Yuuri understood her and that they were on the same page. 

“I’ll cover up more if you need me too. I don’t mind.” 

Yuuri only kissed her harder this time, surprising her by climbing on top of her. They both felt a tad dizzy when she finally pulled back.

“Victoria, Vitya,” Yuuri kissed her on the neck, “you’re too good for me.” 

Sometimes Yuuri threw Victoria for a loop. This was one of those times. 

“I’m so confused. Are you okay with this?” 

She could feel Yuuri’s teeth press into her neck as she latched on, undoubtedly leaving a love bite. 

Victoria didn’t know what to do with her hands, snaking them up and under Yuuri’s shirt. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Yuuri hummed until moaning right in Victoria’s ear when she drug her short nails down her back, which only caused waterfalls for the  _ both  _ of them. 

“Touch me,” Yuuri whined needily and high pitched. She hadn’t noticed it but she’d started to bare down a bit where her crotch was sitting on the front of Victoria’s, undoubtedly putting  _ just  _ the right amount of pressure on her clit. 

The silvery blond under her was throbbing feeling the heat of Yuuri almost right where she wanted her the most. 

“Where?” Victoria felt dumb asking as Yuuri began grinding her hips in little circles. She couldn’t resist resting her hands on Yuuri’s thick thighs, feeling the muscles ripple under her hands as she gave them a squeeze. 

Yuuri took her hands from the headboard she’d been using as support to take Victoria’s hands and cup them on her tits under her shirt. 

“ _ Blyad,”  _ Victoria breathed, thumbing a hard nipple through Yuuri’s bralette, causing her to grind down on her even harder. 

Yuuri shivered as Victoria stripped her of her shirt, insecurities about her pudge thrown out the door, feeling a sneaky hand unclasp her bralette. 

After Victoria had flung the offending piece of lace to the side, she got quiet, hands midair in a half-reach. Yuuri timidly placed her hands on the Russians ribs, waiting for a response. 

She knows her breasts were etched with pink spiderwebs of stretch marks. Puberty had hit her like a train on top of her normal weight fluctuation. In fact, she  _ knows  _ shes half a cup size too big for her Eros costume already. The look of awe on Victoria’s face as she stared made her... _ tingle. _

Yuuri used Victoria’s ribs as grip to scoot back  _ just  _ a hair, pressing forward  _ just enough.  _

“ _ Shit Yuuri”  _

They both moaned as their clits were pressed together even through layers of clothing. Victoria finally gave Yuuri’s boobs a squeeze, causing her hips to involuntarily rock down onto her. 

Yuuri held her breath from the delicious pressure but Victoria let it all out as Yuuri thrust and ground her hips.

“ _ That’s it baby, fuck me. Let me see those tits.”  _

Yuuri cried, leaning forward, watching as Victoria basked while her boobs bounced obscenely in her face. 

After a few beats Victoria turned her head slightly, catching a nipple in her mouth, tonguing it to hell and back while massaging the other with her thumb. 

“ _ Agh! Vict-or-iaaa!”  _

Yuuri shamelessly ground herself all over Victoria, cumming in her shorts, twitching. She fucked her girlfriend through her orgasm, feeling her warmth leak against her as she came minutes later, marking her chest up with hickeys. 

Yuuri collapsed on Victoria, breathing heavily from bringing both of them to orgasms. As their sweat cooled, Yuuri was about to ask if her love would join her for a shower, but before she could Victoria cleared her throat. 

“This lingerie is  _ ruined.” _

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and now [ Instagram (I just started my account I hope to be active!) ](www.instagram.com/notunsp00kable)  
where you can also find my linktree 😌
> 
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
